parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Feebles (LydiaPrower8 Version)
Script Script Script Script Script Script Script Script Script Script Script Script Cast: *Heidi the Hippo - Rouge the Bat (Sonic) *Bletch the Walrus - Black Hat (Villainous) *Robert the Hedgehog - Jeremy (Secret of NIMH) *Barry the Bulldog - Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Dennis the Anteater - Impossibear (Bravest Warriors) *Arthur the Worm - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Lucille the Poodle - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Samantha the Cat - Demencia (Villainous) *Dorothy the Sheep - Isabelle (Animal Crossing) *Sebastian the Fox - Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) *Dr. Quack the Duck - Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) *Daisy the Cow - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sandy the Chicken - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) *Cedric the Warthog - Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) *Seymour the Elephant - Rudy Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) *Wynyard the Frog - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Trevor the Rat - Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *The Fly - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Sidney the Elephant - Rocky (Avenger Penguins) *Harry the Hare - Fritz the Cat *The Cockroach - Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder) *Louie the Dog - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *The Fish - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Abi - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Spider - [[]] *Wynyard's Assistant - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jim (Vietnam Soldier) - Sneaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Chuck (Vietnam Soldier) - Le Mouse (Happy Tree Friends) *Eight-Ball (Vietnam Soldier) - *Vietnamese Gophers - *Mr. Big - King Dedede (Kirby) *Vietnamese Soldiers - Various Villains *Tribble Creatures - Searchers (Bendy and the Ink Machine) and Various Object Show Characters (Battle for Dream Island/Inanimate Insanity) *Rabbit Girls - Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) and Callie Briggs (SWAT Kats) *Musician Frog - Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crabs - Voltar (League of Super Evil), Cats (Felidae) and Evil Minions (Despicable Me) *Bartender - Mr. Horse (Ren & Stimpy) *Newspaper Mouse - *The Baker - *Pekingese - Cedric Sneer (The Raccoons) *Poodle - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Chorus-girls - The Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *Octopus - Rigby (Regular Show) *Moose - Mordecai (Regular Show) Gallery Rouge the Bat.jpg|Rouge the Bat as Heidi the Hippo Black Hat.png|Black Hat as Bletch the Walrus Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Jeremy as Robert the Hedgehog Sneer.png|Cyril Sneer as Barry the Bulldog ImpossiB.png|Impossibear as Dennis the Anteater Jiminy_hat.png|Jiminy Cricket as Arthur the Worm Starlight Glimmer 2.png|Starlight Glimmer as Lucille the Poodle Demencia.png|Demencia as Samantha the Cat Isabelle_AF.png|Isabelle as Dorothy the Sheep Angel_Dust-8001.jpg|Angel Dust as Sebastian the Fox Dr. John A. Zoidberg.png|Dr Zoidberg as Quack the Duck Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Daisy the Cow Sour Kangaroo grinning slyly.png|Sour Kangaroo as Sandy the Chicken Strong Bad.png|Strong Bad as Cedric the Warthog Rudy horton hears a who.png|Rudy Kangaroo as Seymour the Elephant Flippy.png|Flippy as Wynyard the Frog Escargoon.png|Escargoon as Trevor the Rat Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as The Fly Rocky_(Avenger_Penguins).png|Rocky as Sidney the Elephant Fritz_the_Cat.jpeg|Fritz the Cat as Harry the Hare Peepers presentation.png|Commander Peepers as the Cockroach KAAMALE.png|Kaa as Louie the Dog NEW Tweety Bird.png|Tweety Bird as the Fish Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Abi Lammy.png|Lammy as Wynyard's Assistant King Dedede.jpg|King Dedede as Mr. Big Cheese Sandwich 2.png|Cheese Sandwich as Musical Frog Voltar.jpg Cedric.PNG|Cedric Sneer as Pekingese Conejo WTP.png|Rabbit as Poodle Category:LydiaPrower8 Spoofs Category:Meet the Feebles Movies Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Jerlight Category:Jeremy and Starlight Glimmer Category:Meet the Feebles